


Locket

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wears her mother's locket all the time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super, SUPER small something that popped into my head while playing DA 2.

She wore her mother's locket now; safely tucked beneath her armor. Sometimes she could be caught in a peaceful moment, gazing down into the open silver. If one looked long and hard enough, they could spy her wipe away a small tear that threatened to fall.

One night while she was sleeping, he carefully opened the locket to see what was inside. On one side there was a picture of three children, the obviously older girl grinning a gap-toothed smile with her smaller siblings clinging to her arms. The other side held a small photo of a giant burly man with the children, seemingly regaling the youngsters with a story.

He didn't know what it was like to have a family; he could not remember his own. His first memory was receiving his markings, a vividly painful memory. His memories were things he would prefer to forget and he avoided anything that reminded him of his past.

But she wore her mother's locket at all times now. Reminding herself of the pain of losing her family; of failing to protect them. He knew she carried guilt; knew it clawed at her from the depths of her own despair. She ensured that she would never forget that pain.

He gently wrapped her in his arms so as not to wake her for she slept so little these days. Watching her fitful sleep, he swore to himself and her that he would stay to protect her from that pain. If she was going to live with it day after day, he was going to be there to support her.


End file.
